Trying to find peace again
by Linda1
Summary: Will Michael and Maria find their baby? Is Alex here to stay? And what's going to happen between Max and Liz? Kyle and Tess?
1. Default Chapter

**Title:** Trying to find peace again

**Summary:** Maria is back, but is she okay? Will they find the baby? Are Kyle and Tess getting together? And what's going to happen to Alex? What about Max and Liz?

**Authors notes:** This is a sequel to "Missing", which you can find here at FanFiction.net or you can just read my summary of it below.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.

**Author: **Linda. roswell@netlane.com

**Summary of "missing":** Maria got kidnapped by alien-hunters who found out that she was pregnant. After some time the gang found out that it was Michael's baby, but that was weird since Maria and Michael hadn't slept together ever since eight monhts ago and Maria wasn't showing. Alex was sent back on a mission to save Maria and everyone was thrilled to have him back. Tess and Kyle shared some moments and may become more than friends. Max and Liz are happily together and Isabel felt alone until Alex showed up. Amy DeLuca and Jim Valenti are married but living apart. The were away for a couple of days when Maria got taken away.

The gang recived a note saying that Maria was at the pod chamber and when they got there, they found her not moving on the ground. Max tried to save her, but without any luck. She died and everyone was devestated.

The funeral was nice and everyone got to talk about their lost friend. Kyle told Amy about everything and now she knows about the secret.

Michael got an idea and they all connected and managed to bring Maria back. But what will she tell them about the baby that the alien-hunters took?

Goodbye again...

"I can't believe I'm back working only two days after my death," Maria complained to her best friend Liz.

She sat down on a chair and rested for a moment.

"I know Maria. And I'm sorry. But it's not like I can just tell my father that you can't work because you died and then came back," Liz said. "And besides, you didn't look so exhausted yesterday when we had your welcome-back-from-the-death-party."

"Yeah, but still," Maria said and sighed.

"Maria! Table four wants their food now!" Michael yelled from the kitchen.

Maria looked at her boyfriend and yelled back:

"Don't yell at me! If you're not nice to me spaceboy, I won't come by your house tonight."

"Oh, what a threat," Michael said in a mocking tone. Then he added: "You're just kidding right?"

"I'm dead serious," Maria said and smiled at him. He was so cute when he looked all clueless. She couldn't resist walking over to him and give him a kiss.

"What was that for?" Michael asked when she broke the kiss.

"I'll leave you to figure that one out on your own," Maria said and walked away...

Isabel pulled on a blue sweater and a black leather skirt. She knew Alex loved that skirt. He had told her that about a week before the prom.

He said that even though he had decided not think about her in that sort of way, he just had to say that she looked really sexy in that skirt.

She remembered it very clearly.

In fact she remembered almost everything about Alex clearly. She didn't realise back then how much she really cared about him, but when he died and she missed him so much that her heart almost broke, she understood it.

And then when Maria got taken away by alien-hunters, Alex had come back to them. To her.

But only for a while, Isabel reminded herself. Maria was back now and that meant that any day now Alex could be sent back. Back to the place he came from. He wasn't allowed to tell them about that place, but Isabel hoped that it was a good place.

She looked at the watch on the wall and realised that she was late for the meeting at the Crashdown. Funny that Max hadn't said something to her. Her brother was always on time.

Isabel looked one last time in the mirror and then went to get her brother…

Isabel opened the door to the Crashdown and found everybody already there.

"Sorry we're late. Believe or not, but it's actually my dear brother's fault."

"Yeah, sorry," Max said and went to sit next to Liz by the counter.

"That's okay," Tess said. "Me and Kyle just got here anyway."

"Enough with the chit-chat. Max, why are we here?" Maria asked.

"Don't look at me. It was Alex who called to this meeting," Max answered.

Everybody turned to look at Alex who was leaning against the wall.

Isabel suddenly felt worried. Why had Alex called to a meeting? Had something bad happened to him?

"Alex, is something wrong?" Liz asked before Isabel had the chance.

"Well…yeah you could say that," Alex said. "As you all know I was only back temporarily…"

"And now that I'm back you have to go again," Maria ended for him.

"Exactly," Alex said.

Alex's words sunk in to Isabel and she suddenly felt like crying. She had gotten use to having Alex around again and she couldn't bare the thought of losing him all over again. She just couldn't.

She felt Alex take a hold of her hand and squeezing it. 

This could be the last time she would ever feel that again.

"When do you have to go?" Isabel asked. She couldn't look at him. If she did she knew that she was going to start cry. And she didn't want to do that in front of everyone.

"Tonight. I don't know exactly when." 

"I can't believe this," Maria said and burst in to tears. "They can't do this to us. We need you."

Michael pulled Maria in to a hug and whispered something in her ear that seemed to calm her down.

"I knew that this was going to happen," Liz said. "But I kind of hoped that they would let you stay."

"I think we all wanted to believe that," Max said and took Liz's hand.

"Maybe it's for the best if we don't have all these big goodbyes and stuff," Alex said and looked around at everyone and gave them a week smile. "Just know that I'm going to miss you all and that I don't regret anything.

Well maybe that striptease at Isabel's surprise-party. But otherwise I'm really glad to have known you guys. And that includes all you alien-freaks too."

"Thanks Whitman," Michael said and let go of Maria and bent over to give Alex a hug.

"You've kept our secret and helped us," Max said. "We'll be grateful to you forever. He too gave Alex a hug and so did Tess and Kyle.

"Would you guys mind if me and my girls had a moment to ourselves?" Alex asked.

"Of course not," Tess answered.

"We can go up to my room," Liz said.

"Good," Alex said and took her hand in his and Maria's in the other… 

TBC... If you want me to...          PS. If there is something you are wondering about, feel free to e-mail me at: roswell@netlane.com


	2. Best friends forever

Part 2 

Alex sat down on Liz's bed and was soon joined by Maria and Liz. He looked at them and felt like crying, but he held it inside. He didn't want to upset them anymore than they already were.

Maria's face was all covered in tears and she looked like Alex worst nightmare. And he didn't mean that she looked bad, just that he never wanted to see either Maria or Liz look that sad. He remembered the time when Maria was upset with Michael because of the whole Courtney-thing.

That time Alex had acted before thinking when he punched Michael. But he didn't regret it. Nobody hurt Maria without punishment. Fortunately it wasn't as bad as he thought and it worked out okay…this time it wouldn't.

He was going back and leaving his girls behind. 

Alex looked at Liz and smiled. She was trying not to look so sad. But Alex knew better. He could see that she too was not so happy about him leaving. Liz always tried to be strong, and that was, according to Alex, what made Liz and Maria's friendship so strong. They were not especially alike. Maria always showed and said what she felt, while Liz calmed her down and tried to think logical. Maria was kind of a free-spiritual girl and Liz was more of a down-to-earth girl. That's what made them work together so perfectly.

Somewhere in there Alex fit in into their little trio. They were best friends forever and Alex would miss that so much. He had lived without it for a time so he knew what he was talking about.

And now he was going back.

Alex felt a tear slide down his cheek and he didn't stop it. Instead he reached out and pulled Liz and Maria in to a hug. He kissed them on their foreheads and whispered softly: "I'll miss you both so much. Remember that."

"We will Alex," Maria whispered back. "We will miss you too. More than you think."

Liz suddenly let go of Alex and Maria and went to her desk. She pulled out the top drawer and dug for a while before a camera became visible.

Alex smiled. 

"Picture-time," Maria said. "I better wipe away these tears then huh?" she continued and smiled.

Liz joined them on the bed again and held the camera in front of them.

"Everybody ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," Alex and Maria said in unison.

"Say cheese," Liz said.

"Cheese!" the three friends said together and smiled.

In that moment Alex knew that this wasn't the last time they would all be together. They would meet again somewhere. 

He dried away another tear and said: "I love you guys. I will see you both someday and take care of each other until then."

Then Alex took one last look at his girls before he let go of them and left them alone…

Michael, Max and Isabel had stayed at the Crashdown, while Alex talked to Maria and Liz.

Michael knew how close the three of them were, so he was glad that they got to say a real goodbye this time. He knew how hard it had been for Maria when Alex had just died so abruptly. Maria had told him that she wished that she could have had the chance to tell him how much Alex meant to her. And now she could.

Michael looked at Max and Isabel but quickly looked away again.

Isabel's face was all covered up in tears and Max looked just like Michael felt. Which was not good.

They all sat away from each other, deep in their own thoughts. They sat like that for a while before they were interrupted by a sound of footsteps.

They all looked up and saw Alex coming into the room.

"Is everything alright?" Max asked worriedly.

"As alright as it could be, considering the consequences," Alex answered and tried to crack a smile. "I think maybe they need some alien-love though," he said, looking at Michael and Max.

"Yeah. Maybe we should go up there," Michael said.

Before Max had time to answer, Maria appeared in the room.

Michael took a step towards her and lightly touched her arm. To his surprise she pulled away from him and said quietly: "Would you just take me home, please?"

"Of course," Michael answered. He took her arm again and this time she didn't pull away. They took a few steps towards the exit before Maria turned around and flung herself into Alex's arms.

She apparently took him by surprise but Alex recovered quickly.

They hugged for a long time before they let go of each other. Michael couldn't stand to see the pain in Maria's eyes when she turned his way again.

Alex leaned in and whispered something in Maria's ear that Michael couldn't hear and then she came back to him.

She walked out of the Crashdown with fast steps and didn't even look back to see if Michael was following. But he was…

The drive to Maria's house was quiet and in some weird way that Michael couldn't describe, ucomfortable.

When they reached the house they got out of the car, but Maria stopped when they stood by the front door.

"If you don't mind I would like to be alone right now," she said, clearly avoiding looking him in the eyes.

"Of course," Michael said. "If that's what you want."

Maria fumbled with the lock on the door for a while before opening the door.

"Just remember that I'm here for you when you need me," Michael said pulling her into a hug. "You don't have to go through this alone you know," he continued. "And besides. I'm going to need you too, earthgirl."

"Yeah." That's all the response Michael got from Maria. One yeah.

But then what did he expect? She would let him help eventually, right?

Michael started the walk back to his place, and tried to shake of the feeling inside him. The feeling that said that things were never going to be the same again…

TBC...  If you want me to?


	3. True love

Part 3 (A short one)

Isabel looked at her brother leaving the room. Max was going to check on Liz. Which meant that he left her and Alex all alone.

Normally Isabel would love that, but now she wasn't so sure. She knew that this was the last time she was ever going see him again.

She turned to face him and looked into his eyes. They were so intense. Like they had a life of their own. 

God, I sound like a wimp, she thought to herself. 

Suddenly Alex moved towards her. Fast.

Before she had time to react, he took her in his arms and hugged her so hard that her ribs aced. But Isabel didn't care. To feel him and to touch him was all she could think about. She pulled away a little and gently touched his face. She wanted to memorise everything about that beautiful face.

"So I guess this is really goodbye," Isabel said.

"Well, I wouldn't count on it," Alex said. "I think we will meet eventually somewhere."

"Maybe. But not like this," Isabel replied looking in to Alex's eyes.

"I'll always look out for you from where I'm at," Alex said, trying to sound cheerful. 

"And you'll always be with me in my heart right?"

"Of course," Alex answered and brushed a lock of hair away from Isabel's face. "And you'll always be in mine. And in my soul, my mind, my whole body. You'll always be in _me."_

"God, what did I ever do to deserve you?" Isabel asked softly.

"You were you. And for being that you deserve everything…everything good."

"But after all the times I pushed you away, you still loved me. Why?" Isabel said looking confused.

"I could have waited forever to be with you Isabel Evans. Because you are the most caring, kind and beautiful woman in this entire world." 

Alex now had tears running down his face.

Isabel leaned closer to him and tried to kiss the tears away. "Thank you Alex Whitman," she said in between kisses. "Thank you for loving me."

"It's not hard work you know," Alex said smiling. "Well maybe someti…"

"Oh, just shut up!" Isabel said, playfully hitting him in the chest.

They both started laughing, but then Alex turned serious.

"I really have to go now," he said. They embraced in one last kiss that left them both feeling amazing. Like they were borned just to do just that. Just kiss each other forever. Then Alex let go of Isabel and gave her a long look before he left. He just vanished into the air and left a sad Isabel behind. 

Isabel sank down on the floor and leaned against the wall. 

She slowly moved her arm to her face and touched her lips, which were still hot from Alex's kiss. She closed her eyes and let the tears come floating down…

TBC... If you want me to.


	4. Will the pain ever stop?

Maria laid down in her bed. She couldn't believe that Alex was gone again. Right now she needed her best friends. At least she had Liz. Liz could always help Maria through everything. And she had Michael.

She knew she hurt Michael when she wouldn't let him help her. But she couldn't shake of the feeling of blaming him. She didn't want to and she knew deep down that it wasn't his fault. But if he, Max and Isabel hadn't come into all of their lives, that alien that was after them would have never killed Alex. And Maria hadn't got pregnant with an alien-baby and then got taken away and being tortured.

But Maria knew that she couldn't blame them for any of that. After all, if it hadn't been for Max, Liz would be dead right now. The shooting at the Crashdown would have left Maria without Liz and for that she was forever thankful to Max.

But when you come as close to dying as Maria did, you start to think differently. Well, actually she did die. And it was Michael who saved her, so she really had no reason to blame anyone for anything. Accept maybe herself. She and Michael didn't know where to find their baby because of her.

If she'd only found out were she was taken or if she had found some way for those men not to take the baby.

She could have done something if she'd only been stronger.

Now they had no way of finding their baby…no way.

Maria had told Michael and everyone else about her losing the baby to the people who took her. And they all been understanding and saying that it wasn't her fault, but Maria blamed herself and she knew that the others eventually would too.

Michael had told her that they were going to get their son or dother back, but Maria wasn't so sure. She had blown their chances when she lost him or her.

Maria tried to block the feelings about her baby away. Maybe it wasn't even alive anymore.

She couldn't think like that anymore, but if she didn't think of that, her thoughts kept drifting back to Alex again.

Will the hurt ever stop?, Maria thought and closed her eyes.

Will all the pain ever go away…?

Liz was sitting on her bed, writing in her journal, when she was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" she heard Max's voice from outside.

Liz wiped away her tears and then said:

"Sure. Come on in." 

The door opened and Max stepped in. Liz motioned for him to sit down on the bed and he did.

"So. How are you feeling?" Max asked and took her hand.

"I'm okay," Liz lied. "I mean…we all knew that this was going to happen eventually."

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it any easier, does it?" Max asked.

Sometimes it seemed that Max could read her mind, Liz thought. 

"No," she said. "It doesn't." It really didn't. 

"At least you, Maria and Alex got to say a real goodbye this time," Max tried, apparently trying to find some bright spots in all the black ones.

"Yeah. That was nice," Liz agreed. "And I think I got a real good picture of the three of us together."

"Typical you Liz," Max said and smiled.

"What do you mean?"

"Remembering to take pictures in a time like this," Max answered.

Liz gave a weak smile and went up from the bed.

"Where are you going now?" Max asked confused.

Liz didn't answer, she just got the camera from her desk and went back to sit next to Max again.

"I should have known," Max said and turned to Liz. "Sometimes you're so predictable."

"Really? You think so?" Liz said with a playful grin on her face.

"Yeah. I mean, do you remember the time when you…"

But Max didn't get to finish his sentence, cause Liz reached behind her back for a pillow. Then she threw it in Max's face.

Max quickly got his act together and snagged another pillow and jumped on Liz so that she fell on her back on the bed.

Then he let go of the pillow and started tickling her on the stomach.

Liz started laughing and kicking wildly.

"Stop it! Max, stop it!" she screamed and tried to get away. But Max was too strong to fight.

"I'll stop if you admit it," Max said and hell Liz's arms down on the bed so that she couldn't tickle him.

"Admit what?" Liz asked innocently.

"Oh I think you know what I mean," Max answered. "You're not as innocent as you look, you know!"

"Innocent? That's the second false accuse you've made this night," Liz said, accusing Max.

"What did I say?" Max asked and tried to look clueless. But in all the talking he seemed to have forgotten to hold down Liz hard. Liz, however, could feel that he wasn't really holding on any more, so she took her chances and crawled out of his hold. Then she got away from the bed and ran out of the room as fast as she could. She could hear Max scream from behind her.

"Just wait until I catch you! Little innocent girl!"

Liz could hear by his footsteps that he was close by and she did the mistake to look back. That gave Max the chance to catch up and soon Liz was on the floor on her back. Max was lying on top of her, but was careful not to lay all of his body-weight on her.

They were both laughing load, but when Liz looked into Max's eyes they both stopped abruptly.

Max slowly leaned in and kissed her and Liz got the same feeling she always got when Max kissed her. That amazing feeling that made her think that they were the only two people existing in the world.

Max rolled them around so that Liz now lay on top of him. Liz started running her hands through Max's hair and Max kept stroking her back with tender movements. For a while Liz forgot about everything exept Max and about kissing him…

TBC…    Please rewiew!


	5. Moving in together?

Tess opened the door to the fridge and looked inside it.

As usual, when she hadn't done the shopping, there wasn't anything decent to eat. Not even milk.

But then again, what could you expect living with two sloppy guys like Kyle and Jim Valenti?

Although Tess had to admit, at least to herself, that she actually enjoyed this living-arrangement.

It felt good to be the only woman in the household. It made her feel like she was needed and that was something she had never felt before in her life. 

She grabbed a coke and then closed the door again. She was going to bed, but she always had to eat or drink something before she could sleep. Well actually what Tess really needed to eat before she could sleep, was tabasco sauce. But she couldn't eat just that so she had to have something else too.

She went back to her room, well Kyle's room, and opened the closet.

On the top shelf stood ten bottles of tabasco sauce that she had received as a present from Kyle on her birthday. Or at least the day she had been given as her birthday by Nasedo.

Tess took one of the bottles and opened it. Then she poured some in her coke.

Just as she was about to drink it, the phone rang. Strange, it was around midnight and usually nobody called this late.

It only rang one time, so apparently Kyle or Jim must have answered, Tess thought.

She took a sip of her Coke-tabasco-sauce, but was interrupted once again. This time by a knock on the door.

"Come in," she said. The door opened and Kyle appeared.

"It's a phonecall for you," Kyle said. "He didn't say who it was."

Kyle took a couple of steps towards the bed that Tess was sitting on and gave her the phone.

"Thanks," she said and smiled at him. Kyle didn't leave the room, instead he looked at Tess with a curious look on his face.

Tess held the phone to her ear and answered: "Hello?"

"Get away from Roswell now!" a strange male-voice said.

"Who is this?" Tess asked.

"It's not important who I am. Just get away from Roswell and never look back. I know about you and about what you are. Just get away now."

Then the line went dead.

"Who was it?" Kyle asked and sounded worried.

"I don't know," Tess answered, still in chock.

"What did he say?" 

"That he knows what I am and that I should leave Roswell for good"

"Do you think he really knows who you are?" Kyle asked, obviously confused. "Maybe it was just a prank-call."

"I don't think so. He sounded really scary and threatful," Tess said. "I think he knows Kyle. I think he knows I'm an alien…"

Kyle closed his locker and started to walk towards the quad. He had lunch now and he was really hungry. He hoped he could find Tess and talk to her about the phonecall last night. He really hoped that it had been just a prank-call because he didn't want Tess to be in any kind of danger.

She had talked about leaving Roswell because she didn't want anyone else to have to worry. But luckily Kyle had been able to convince her to talk to Max first and ask what he thought. It had felt really weird to advice Tess to go talk to the guy that Kyle had never really accepted.

But Kyle had come to realise that Max was a decent guy. Anyone could see that he and Liz belonged together so Kyle had nothing to worry about. Before, when Tess was after Max, Kyle had been feeling really jealous because he had really started to like Tess. But he wasn't sure if he liked her in a sister-way or in a potentiall-love-way. He guessed that he would find out eventually.

Kyle didn't see Tess anywhere in the quad, but he did see someone else that he really enjoyed hanging out with.

He walked towards the table and sat down opposite to her.

She didn't even look up.

"Hello. Is anybody there?" Kyle said and tried to get Maria's attention.

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile.

"Oh, sorry Kyle. I didn't hear you sit down," she said.

"That's okay. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. It's a good thing there wasn't any time to tell anyone about my death though," Maria said and smiled.

"Otherwise I think you would have a lot to explain," Kyle said and took a sip of his coke.

"Yeah," Maria said and started staring of in space again.

"Are you sure everything is fine Maria?" Kyle asked sceptically. "I can see you have something on your mind."

"When did you get so concerned about my feelings?" Maria asked. "I like this whole new improved you."

"Well, I guess I was kind of a yerk before, huh?"

"Better late then never!" Maria said and laughed. It was nice to see her laugh again, Kyle thought. He remembered very clearly when she had died and she had just laid there. All quiet and so un-Maria like.

"I think I know what changed you," Maria suddenly said with a misevisious smile.

"Really?" Kyle said. "And what would that be?"

"Maybe a certain short, curly blond that is living under your roof."

"Tess?" Kyle asked and tried to sound surprised.

"Yes, of course Tess," Maria said. "What's the deal with you two anyway? Is it love or what?"

"I don't know. We'll see where it goes."

"That sounds good. Just know that I think you would be perfect for each other. And now that I'm moving in with you, maybe I can give you two lovebirds a little push in the right direction."

"Wait, wait, wait. Back up a second. Moving in with us?" Kyle asked confused.

"Haven't your father told you. Mum and I are moving in with you guys. They _are married you know. It's the right thing to do. And besides, it's going to be great to have a big family again. Right?"_

Kyle sat quiet for a while and thought about what Maria had just said.

Maria and Amy were moving in with him, his father and Tess?

"Kyle?" Maria said. Kyle realised that she was still waiting for his answer.

"Right. It'll be great…"

TBC…   If you want me to?


	6. Three's a company!

Max shut his locker and turned around and found himself face to face with Tess.

"Hey," he said and smiled at her. He had really started to like Tess.

"Hi," Tess said, but seemed nervous about something.

"Is everything alright?" Max asked concerned. 

"Yes. No," Tess answered and looked lost. "I don't really know. That's why I have to talk to you. And maybe the others too."

"Okay. Where do you want to go?" Max asked.

"I thought we could go over to my place," Tess said.

"So you're calling it _your place now, huh?" Max joked. _

When Tess didn't answer, he continued: "Seriously, I think it's really great that you have found a family here in Roswell."

"Thank you Max. It feels great to have a place where you can feel safe." Tess looked as she just remembered something and then added: "Although it's kinda hard to feel safe anywhere right now."

"What do you mean?" Max asked, feeling his worry growing every second.

"I'll tell you when we get to _my home…"_

30 minutes later Max and Tess were sitting in the Valenti's living room.

Max was waiting impatiently for Tess to tell him what was going on.

"Tess, please tell me now. It can't be that bad."

"I think we might have been exposed," she said flat out. Just like that.

"What?" Max said almost choking on the coke he just took a sip from.

Tess took a deep breath and then looked at Max. "Last night someone called here. It was a man's voice that I didn't recognise." Tess took a short break and then continued: "He told me to get away from Roswell right away. I asked who it was but he said that it wasn't important. That all that mattered was that he knew what I was and that I should get away from Roswell and never look back." 

Max listened to everything Tess said and felt afraid. What if someone had found out about them? The truth about him, Tess, Isabel and Michael?

"Are you sure it wasn't just a prank?" Max asked, already knowing the answer.

"It sounded really real. And he said he knew _what I am. Why not __who I am? I'm pretty sure it was real," Tess said and started to chew on her hair._

Max realised how scared she must be. 

"Tess, we'll find out who it is. You're going to stay in Roswell with the rest of us."

"Thanks for saying that Max. But I think it will be safer for the rest of you if I just left," Tess said.

"You're not leaving," Max stated. "We will find a way. And anyway we're not even sure that this person knows anything. And he didn't say anything about knowing about me, Isabel and Michael right?"

"No. Just me," Tess answered.

"So for now we just never leave you alone in case this man is dangerous. And then we'll see what his next move will be…"

**(Saturday morning)**

Kyle almost fell out of the couch when he awoke by the sound of the doorbell. He slowly went up and opened the door.

He found himself looking at Maria and Amy who both had big smiles on their faces. They were bot carrying a moving-box. 

"Hey Kyle!" Maria said to him with a way to cheerful voice in the morning, according to Kyle.

She and Amy went past him and placed the boxes on the floor. 

"So where are our rooms?" Maria asked, smiling at Kyle.

"Ehh…I don't really know actually," Kyle answered. "Let me go get dad…"

An hour later Amy had started unpacking her things in Jim's room and Maria had been put in with Tess.

For the moment there weren't so many bedrooms in the Valenti-household, but Maria and Amy had already started to plan how to make Jim's office-room into Maria's bedroom.

Tess felt both happy and a little sad to have more people moving in.

It had been good to have Kyle and Jim to herself and to be the only woman in the household. But she was exited over the whole roommate-thing with Maria. She had always felt that Maria didn't like her and Tess had always wanted to be closer to Maria because she watched her and Liz's relationship and felt a sting of jealousy cause she didn't have any real "girlfriends". And maybe that would change now.

"So Tess. Isn't this great!" Maria said and interrupted Tess's thoughts. "Now we can borrow each others clothes all the time, since we are about the same size. I mean if that's okay with you of course?"

"I think that's a great idea. I've always wanted a sister to borrow clothes from, but I've always been alone. So this is great!" Tess agreed.

And she really meant it. 

A knock was heard on the door and Tess and Maria both yelled, "Come in!" at the same time. Kyle opened the door and took a look around the room. "I can see that you already are feeling like home Maria," he said and smiled. "How do you figure that?" Maria asked. Tess smiled at her. "Well maybe it's because all of your thing are lying everywhere in the room," she said. "Oh…" Maria said. "I'm so sorry. But I promise it will look as usual soon. 

"It's okay," Tess said. "It's no big deal."

Kyle cleared his throat and got both girls attention. "I came in here for a reason you know," he said. 

"Yeah? And what would that reason be?" Tess asked.

"Dad has made some coffee and I think Amy has a cake, so they were wondering if you wanted some?"

"Sure I want some cake," Tess said.

"Me too," Maria agreed quickly.

"Although Maria?" Tess said

"Yeah?"

"I'm warning you about Jim's coffee. It's not the best."

"Well thanks for the warning," Maria said and gave Tess a big smile…

TBC…     If you want me to? 


	7. Fainting

**Authors notes:** I'm sorry I haven't posted a part in a long time. I have been focusing on my other story "Reality and Dreams". But if you want me to continue this, let me know! (review!) It feels boring to continue if nobody is reading it. Also, this part is kind of short. The next will be longer.

Later that day at the Crashdown Liz was working and the rest of the gang was sitting in a booth.

"How are you feeling Isabel?" Maria asked gently and gave her a weak smile.

"Not so great. But it's good to be with friends though," Isabel answered and looked around the table.

"I told you it was a good thing to get out instead of sitting inside all day," Max said in his big-brother-voice.

"I know," Isabel admitted. "You were right as usual."

"Did I hear right?" Max joked. "Did you actually admit that you were wrong? Isabel Evans?"

"Yes you heard me right," Isabel said. Then she turned serious. "But don't you get used to it dear brother," she continued. "It's a one-time-thing."

"Are you finished now?" Michael interrupted before Max had the change to replay. 

"Why so grumpy, Guerin?" Kyle asked.

"Kyle, you should know by now that Michael is always grumpy, but…"

"Gee, thanks babe," Michael said and glared at Maria.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted by my loving boyfriend," Maria said and glared back at Michael. "Was that Michael can seem grumpy, but he really is like a big teddy bear."

"Somehow I can't picture Michael with fluffy fear and paws," Tess commented.

"Are we done with the making-fun-of-Michael-thing now?" Michael asked annoyed.

"Oh honey, we're not making fun of you," Maria said and planted a kiss on Michael's cheek. "I love bears!"

Michael continued to look hurt but the conversation went on.

15 minutes later Liz approached the table.

"Maria your shift starts in 5 minutes. You might wanna go ahead and change."

"Thanks Liz. I didn't realise the time was so much." She gave Michael a quick kiss on the lips and then went to change into her working clothes. 

Liz followed her into the backroom.

"Are you feeling alright?" she asked as soon as they were alone.

"Considering everything that's happened I'm feeling alright. I mean I can't stop thinking about Alex and it's tearing me apart, but physically I'm fine," Maria answered. "Why?"

"You look a little pale that's all," Liz said.

"I'm just tired. That's all." Then she acidently dropped her t-shirt.

Liz watched Maria bend down to pick up the t-shirt and when she came up again she fainted.

"Maria!" Liz cried out. She ran out to the resturant and yelled at the others.

"Max, come quick. It's Maria!"

She went back to check on Maria and was soon joined by Max and the others.

"What happened?" Michael demanded.

"I don't know?" Liz answered. "She just fainted."

Max bent down next to her and checked her breathing and pulse and just when he was about to heal her, she woke up.

"Missed me?" she said, but her voice sounded awful.

"Maria are you okay?" Liz immediately asked.

"I'm fine. I told you I'm just tired. I haven't been sleeping so good lately."

"I'm taking you home," Michael said and took her hand. "Are you ready to stand up?"

"Of course I am. I'm fine!"

"Actually Michael?" Tess started.

"Yes Tess?"

"Doesn't your shift start now?" she asked.

"Well this is more important," he answered and pulled Maria up with a little help from Max.

"Well, Tess and I can take Maria home," Kyle said. "We were leaving now anyway."

"Yeah right. I forgot you guys live together now," Michael said, not sounding to happy about it."

"We sure do," Maria said and let go of Max and Michael and grabbed Kyle and Tess by their arms. "Let's go roomies!"

They started walking away, but Maria let go of them and went to give Liz a hug. "Sorry if I scared you babe," she said and then left with her so called "roomies".

Liz looked after them with a little jealousy. She hoped Maria wouldn't forget about her now. But she realised she was just being silly and grabbed Michael and the two of them went back into the resturant.

**TBC...  If you want me to? **


	8. Flashes

Max and Isabel had headed home 2 hours ago and now Liz and Michael were left closing up.

"So Liz. How are you holding up after everything that's happened?" Michael asked while they were cleaning the tables.

"I'm doing okay, considering."

"It's happened a lot lately hasn't it? It's enough with Alex's death and then Maria got taken and…" Michael stopped himself and took a deep breath. He didn't reallt need to be reminded of every bad thing.

"I know what you mean Michael. It's been a rough couple of weeks," Liz said and took a chair and put in on the table.

"Yeah. To say the least," Michael agreed. He was glad Liz understood him.

Suddenly a knock could be heard on the door. It sounded urgent and desperate. Michael followed Liz to the door and saw an upset looking Maria. His worry came. Was anything wrong with her? With someone else? 

Liz hurried and unlocked the door and Maria came tumbling in. She looked like she had run there and she looked exhausted. Michael immediately took her in his arms and kissed her forehead. He could feel that something was really wrong.

"What's the matter?" he asked in a gentle voice.

"Is everything okay?" Liz asked, sounding as worried as Michael was feeling.

"No," Maria said in a low voice. "Well, actually I don't know. Actually I think it's a good thing."

"Well, what is it?" Liz urged.

Michael led Maria to sit down on a chair and he sat down beside her. She took a deep breath and seemed to be calming down.

"I've been getting these flashes," she started.

"Flashes?" Michael asked, confused. "What do you mean Maria?"

"I don't really know how I got them, but it all started after I fainted earlier today. First it was just one of…of the space. Just stars and a bright red planet. It was beautiful."

Maria took a break and then continued. "Then they started coming a lot at a time. Flashes of our baby, Michael."

"What? Our baby?" Michael said in astonishment. "How do you know it was our baby?"

"I could feel it. It was our baby. And it was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"It was a girl?"

"Yeah," Maria answered and took Michael's hands in hers.

Michael just sat there and took it all in. Their baby was alive? And Maria got flashes from it?

"Maria, this is great news," Liz said smiling at her friend. "It means she's alive and that you may find a way to bring her here."

Michael's smile faded. He thought about what Liz just said.

"We still don't know where she is," he said and squeezed Maria's hand. "We still don't know how to find her."

It was as if all the hope and joy just washed out of Michael's body. How could he have been so dumb to let himself believe that he would get to see his daughter?

"Actually, that not a problem," Maria said and looked him straight in the eyes.

"What do you mean?" Liz asked.

"I mean I know where she is. I know where our baby is…"

Maria rested her head on Michael's shoulder and relaxed a little. 

After she had told Liz and Michael all the details of her flashes they called over the rest of the gang.

Max and Isabel had come first and ten minutes later Kyle and Tess joined them.

"So we need a plan," Max said and spoke as the leader. Maria smiled at how easily he fit in to it. Like he was born to lead. Which he actually was. Born to be the king over a whole planet.

"Well, should all of us go?" Liz asked. "Or will we just be in the way?" she said, referring to herself, Maria and Kyle. They didn't have any powers.

"I'm going," Maria immediately said. She was going to get her baby back even if it was the last thing she did.

"Maria, maybe it's better if…" Michael started.

"No," Maria protested. "I'm going and it's nothing you can do to stop me. It's my baby, remember?"

"I know," Michael said. "But you will be careful and stay behind me all the time." Maria answered him with just a look.

"Okay, so me, Michael and Maria are going," Max said. "Maybe it would help to have you with us Tess," he continued and looked across the table at her. "We may need you to mindwarp someone. If it's okay with you?"

"Of course," Tess said. "I'll do anything."

"What about the rest of us?" Isabel asked, looking at Max.

"I think you better stay here and wait. We can't be too many. And besides, if we don't come back, you have to come after us. So it's good that you stay Isabel, cause you might need someone with powers," Max answered.

He got up from his seat. "We have to hurry. We don't know how much time we have."

Maria flinched. What if they didn't make it in time. What if the baby wasn't there. Maybe it was all a trap somehow. Then she would be responsible for everything.

"Don't worry," Michael whispered in her ear. "We will make it."

They followed Max out to the car that was going to take them to the location.

Maria saw Max give Liz a hug and then a tender kiss on the lips. They slowly parted and Max got in the front seat after hugging his sister first.

Liz gave Maria a hug. "Take care. I hope you find her and bring her back. And don't forget about yourself." Liz said and Maria gave her a weak smile. "It will be fine," Maria reassured her. "I'm teflon babe. Remember?"

"I remember," Liz said and smiled back.

Then Maria hugged Kyle and Isabel. When everybody had said their goodbyes, the four of them drove of in the car. She, Michael Max and Tess.

Maria felt a sting in her heart. She couldn't shake of the feeling that it was so final. Like it was goodbye forever.

But it was probably just a feeling, she hoped…

TBC...  Please rewiew!


	9. Big green eyes

Big green eyes

"This is it!" Maria cried out, after four hours of driving. "That's the warehouse I saw in my flash."

"Are you sure?" Max asked, slowing down the car.

"I'm positive," Maria said and squeezed Michael's hand. 

Max stopped the car behind some trees and then turned to the others.

"We need to check out the place before we just go inside. We don't know what kind of place this is."

"I can tell you that this is not where I was taken," Maria said, shivering at the thought. "That place was guarded like the white house. And it was a lot bigger."

"Well, that means that they weren't planning on us ever finding out where they took the baby," Michael said. "Otherwise they wouldn't leave it this easy to get to."

"Remember that we don't know what it looks like inside," Tess said. "It can be a hundred people standing there, just waiting for us."

"Tess is right," Max said. "We have no idea what we're up against. We have to be careful."

"We can't risk hurting the baby," Maria said, determination in her voice. "We won't Maria," Tess said. "We will save the baby and get us all safely out of here. We have to."

"So maybe Michael and I should sneak over there and see if we can find a window or something, so that we can see what the place looks like inside," Max said.

"Okay," Michael agreed. "Let's go. Tess, you take care of Maria okay?"

"I won't let anything happen to her Michael," Tess said and smiled at him.

"Well, I don't won't either of you to get hurt, so just take care of each other," Michael said and then left to catch up with Max.

"So Tess?" Maria said when the guys were gone.

"Yes?"

"Do you think we can make it?" Maria asked and looked at the curly blond next to her.

"Of course we can make it Maria," Tess said and put an arm around Maria's shoulders. "We're going to get yours and Michael's baby back. I promise."

Maria was glad she had Tess with her. She couldn't believe how she didn't like Tess before. Well, maybe she had her reasons then, but now she really liked her.

About ten minutes later Michael and Max came back.

"We have good news and bad news," Michael immediately told them. "The good news is that there're only four people in the warehouse, but the bad news is that we couldn't see the baby anywhere."

"Well, she has to be there," Maria protested. "I'm sure of it." Maria started getting worried. What if she was wrong?

"Calm down baby," Michael said and took her in his arms. "If you're sure then I'm sure."

"So what are we waiting for?" Tess said. "Let's go kick some bad guy's butts."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Max said with a laugh.

When the four of them reached the warehouse, Max gestured for them to stop. He quietly opened the door and looked inside. Then he closed it and turned to Tess.

"There are four men all sitting at a table, playing cards. Do you think you can distract them long enough for us to get in and find the baby?"

"I'm not sure how long I can do it. But I'll give it a try," Tess answered.

"Well, we have to take some risks if we want to do this," Michael said.

"Maria, you stay outside with Tess, while Max and I go inside."

"But…" Maria started.

"No buts," Michael said. "You're staying outside. It's safer."

"Okay, let's do this," Max said. "Tess are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered and closed her eyes…

Michael slowly opened the door and stepped in. Max followed.

Obviously Tess was able to distract the men, cause they didn't notice him and Max.

He looked around the big room and caught sight of a door.

He ran over there, figuring they hadn't much time left, and opened it.

Behind the door was a small room filled with junk. Michael moved some stuff out of the way and saw a little crib lying on the ground.

He went to it and saw the tiniest little person he had ever seen. It was a little girl with big green eyes and a beautiful smile.

She waved her arms happily when she saw him. Suddenly Michael remembered where he was. He quickly picked up the baby, his daughter, and went out of the room to get the hell out of there.

When he came into the big room, he stopped abruptly when he saw Max lying on the ground, not moving, and the four men facing him, one with a gun…

TBC…     Please tell me what you think. I want to know if it sucks...


	10. The battle

**Authors notes**: I know this chapter isn't the best, but I kind of just wanted to get on to the next chapter...sorry! Anyway, I hope it isn't horrible!

The battle

What the hell should I do? Michael thought to himself. He could take down the man with the gun first and then the rest of them. But what if one of the other men also had a gun? He couldn't risk it. What if something happened to Max or the baby?

"It looks like you're trapped," the man with the gun said. "Afraid to use your alien-powers?"

So they knew about him, Michael realized. 

"I'm not afraid," Michael said. He talked loud, so that maybe Tess would hear him outside. Together they could take all the men down. "I could kill all of you just like this," he continued and snapped his fingers.

"Then why don't you?" one of the men asked, mocking him.

"I think I know why," another man said. "Maybe it's because we have this." The man took a step to the side and dragged out something.

Oh my god, Michael thought and held onto the baby harder. It was Maria and Tess. Gagged and bound. How the hell was he going to pull this off without someone getting hurt?

"Please let them go and just take me," Michael begged. "What do you need them for? What do you need any of us for?" Michael asked, knowing the answer.

"Stupid question, alien-boy," the man holding Maria and Tess said. "We could make so much money on you and your friends. The curly one is also a freak. Don't underestimate us. We know there's four of you. Pierce told us. The boy on the floor too."

Michael felt his entire hope just float out of his body. Pierce was dead, but he had passed the alien-hunt over to someone else. 

Michael's happiness over finding his daughter just disappeared. Because of who he was his daughter and her mother could get hurt.

"Although this one isn't an alien," the man continued and took a hold of Maria. "I've met her before though. Isn't that right honey," he said and smiled at Maria. Michael could see the anger burning in Maria's eyes. He could see her screaming inside.

"I remember her strapped to a table, screaming in pain, while doctors made some experiments on her. She kept begging them to leave her baby alone. To do what they wanted with her, but leave her baby alone. It's a strong chick you've found, alien-boy. And she's beautiful too. "

Michael exploited. He could not let anyone talk like that about Maria. He could not let anyone make her remember the horrible things she'd been through. He fired a jolt of fire and one of the men fell immediately. The man standing next to him instantly pulled up a gun and aimed at Michael.

"Don't shoot," the man holding Maria said. "He's no use to us dead, anyway. And you," the man said and pointed at Michael.

Michael froze. "If you do that again, it's your chick who dies." The man pulled up another gun and pointed it to Maria's head.

Michael took down his hand and laid it protectively over his daughter.

"I thought that might make you reconsider," the man said.

Michael looked over at Tess, who looked really weak. It had probably taken all of her strength not to make the men see him and Max walk in to the warehouse. So she couldn't help him get them out of there.

He looked over at Max, who actually had started to move. He laid behind Maria, Tess and the man.

Michael caught eye contact with him and Max nodded weakly.

Michael quickly looked away so that he wouldn't draw any attention to Max.

"So what do you want me to do now?" he asked the men.

"First of all I want Eric to go get your baby. Eric?"

"Yes sir," one of the other two men said and went to Michael and took the baby away from him. The baby started screaming and that's when Michael saw his opportunity. He looked at Max, who he quickly got up on his feet and released Maria from the man's grip and used his powers to knock him down. 

Michael sent a jolt of power into the other guy and soon there were only the man holding the baby left. He started running but soon Michael grabbed a hold of him and took back the baby.

Maria was quickly by his side and kicked the guy between his legs.

Michael handed the baby to Maria and then knocked the guy unconscious. 

"How did you get here so quickly?" Michael asked. "Last I saw you, you were gagged and bound." He kissed her quickly on the lips before she could answer.

"Well, with a little help from me," Max said and came up to them, followed by a weak Tess.

"With a little help from all of us we made it," Michael said.

"I kicked ass didn't I?" Maria said and held on tight to the baby.

"You sure did sweetheart," Michael answered her and laughed. 

"Sweetheart?" Maria asked.

"That didn't sound right, coming from me did it?" Michael said.

"Not really," Maria agreed and everybody burst into laughter. Even the newfound baby…

TBC...   Please let me know if you like it or not!


	11. Alexandra

**Alexandra**

"I'm getting really worried," Liz said pacing around the Crashdown.

"I'm sure they're okay," Isabel said, although she was just as worried as Liz. They had been waiting for almost two hours since Max's call.

He had called to tell them that they had found the place and that they were going to get the baby and then come back. But he hadn't had time to tell them where the location was before the line went dead. 

Since then, they hadn't heard anything.

"Maybe they're on their way home, just as we speak," Kyle said. "And the phone just doesn't work. It wouldn't be the first time it's a bad connection in Roswell, right?"

"I guess you're right," Liz agreed. "I just can't shake of the feeling that something awful has happened."

"I know what you mean," Isabel said. "I have this way of always sensing Max, Michael and Tess. I mean we're connected to each other. But lately the connection has been weaker and I can sense fear and anger most of all."

"Maybe we should go look for them," Liz immediately said. "They may be in some kind of trouble."

"That won't be necessary," a familiar voice said. Isabel, Liz and Kyle turned around and saw Max, Michael, Tess and Maria come in to the restaurant. Maria was holding a baby in her arms and Michael was standing beside her, one arm around her shoulders.

"You made it!" Liz screamed and ran up to Max and hugged him tight. Then she let go and Max welcomed his sister into a warm embrace, while Liz hugged Maria.

"After a little trouble and gunshooting we made it," Tess said and let go of Kyle.

"Gunshooting?" Isabel asked. "Are you alright?"

"We're fine," Michael reassured them. "We're _all fine." He tickled the baby under her chin and she started to laugh._

"So now you're parents," Isabel said and went to the baby. "Somehow I never thought I'd see Michael as a father."

"It does suit him though," Tess said and smiled. "You to Maria. I can't think of a luckier baby."

"Thank you Tess," Maria said and smiled at her friend. She gave Michael a quick kiss on the lips and the couple shined with happiness.

"The baby is beautiful, Maria," Liz told her best friend. "I'm so glad everything is over. No more bad guys and no more alien-hunters."

"Who were the kidnappers really?" Kyle asked.

"They worked for Pierce. Before he died he told them all about us. Then they laid low for a while and saw the opportunity when Maria got pregnant. Somehow they knew before she even did herself. One guy died and the three others Tess helped us take care of," Michael said.

"You killed them?" Liz asked, wide-eyed.

"Of course not," Tess reassured her. "I mind-warped them. They won't remember a thing. But I'm afraid everything isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?" Maria asked worried.

Tess looked over at Max who nodded her to go on.

"A couple of days ago I got this phone call telling me to leave Roswell for good. That they knew who I was. Or rather _what I was."_

"Maybe it was the same guys who took Maria," Kyle suggested. "In that case you're safe now."

"Maybe," Max agreed. "But I think we shouldn't leave Tess alone for a while. Could we all stay here tonight Liz?"

"Of course," Liz answered.

"Tess, it's going to be okay," Isabel said when she saw the worried look on Tess's face. "We won't let anything happen to you okay?"

"Thanks for saying that Isabel," Tess said and smiled at her friend. "Right now I think we need to think about something more happy. Michael, Maria, what are you going to name the baby?"

"I don't know," Michael said. "I haven't had time to think about it yet."

"Alexandra," Maria said simply. "We're going to name her Alexandra."

"That's beautiful," Isabel said. "That way, we're always going to have Alex with us."

It became quiet as the seven friends looked at each other and smiled. The baby in Maria's arms belonged to all of them. Of course she was Michael and Maria's baby, but they all already loved her. They would all protect her from their enemies that might come and they would all help take care of her. Their little Alexandra Guerin…

TBC...     

Hope you liked this part. It feels kind of like the story could end this way, but there's a lot of things that I have in mind for all the characters so if you want me to continue I will. I mean, we have to see how Michael will make it as a father, right? And I promise a lot more candy-love...and other love too.


End file.
